


a couple beers on a friday night (at night i have the same old dreams)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Shy Brian May, Smile (Band) Era, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie meets Brian for the first time.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Series: Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	a couple beers on a friday night (at night i have the same old dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble fill.
> 
> Please Enjoy.

Freddie originally went to Smile gigs because Roger begged him to come so he had someone he trusted to watch his kit while he chased birds around the bar. He had promised to go so they would have one person in the crowd.

What Roger had described as their guitarist, “lanky shy sort of fellow” was not the truth. Brian was shy, Freddie can see that in how he steps off to the side between song changes at Tim tries to woo the crowd – doing an okay job of it, Freddie knows he could do better – and how he ducks his head behind his hair as best he can during solos.

But where Roger had said lanky, all Freddie can see are legs and sharp angles.

Mostly, he had been impressed with the guitar musicianship. Roger’s creativeness on the drums blended so easily with the strange and full-bodied tones of the guitar. Tim sticks out, not that he is a bad vocalist or bass player, but he doesn’t know how to weave into something so tight between Roger and Brian.

He imagines a lot of things after that first concert. Getting to sing with them in front of a crowd, mostly, but sometimes in the dark hours of the night, he images the things that he could do to Brian and his legs. It’s worse because he knows that Brian isn’t exactly against the idea, he had blushed and stammered his way through a thanks for a compliment when most blokes might have brushed it off.

The second concert is where he has time to properly chat with Brian. Arriving early for set up, because it gets under Tim’s skin properly and he doesn’t want to wait around for a ride because Roger had already taken the van.

“Ah, Fred, right?” Brian says.

 _His voice is as shy as he is,_ Freddie thinks, smiling, “that’s me. Freddie, actually.”

Brian bobs his head once, twice, three times, and taps on his guitar neck and looks around. Tim and Roger are fighting about the tempo of some song and Brian pouts.

“That’s my song and Roger has the right of it.”

Freddie imagines that Tim must be completely wrong then, “well don’t tell him that, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Brian grins and then ducks his head away as though to hide his smile. Freddie understands that feeling and squeezes Brian’s shoulder.

“Why are you here, so early?”

“Would you believe it if I said I was a fan?”

He hides his smile behind his hand as Brian tilts his head and sticks his tongue out as though Freddie had something endlessly confusing. Smile does have a following, they’ve gotten the eyes of some medium names in the music industry.

“Thank you,” Brian settles on finally.

“Not of the band,” Freddie waves his hand, “but of you and Roger.”

Brian blushes and shifts on his legs. Freddie looks at his outfit for the night. It’s very conservative for a guitarist, long sleeves, long pants, closed neckline and baggy. He hums, Brian would look good with some baggy clothes, as long as the other parts of the outfit flattered his body. Something loose on the arms to draw focus to those hands.

“Thank you,” Brian repeats quieter.

“Your turn,” Freddie smiles.

“My?” Brian tilts his head the other direction.

“Manners, I give you a compliment, you give me one, we break the ice and then later tap glasses as we have a pint.”

“Oh!” Brian perks up.

Roger looks away from his argument, a firm frown on his face, but it softens as he meets Freddie’s eyes and shooting him a quick thumbs-up before he is swept back into the argument of tempos and rhythms and all sorts of things that a bassist and drummer should agree on.

“I like your voice,” Brian says, it sounds strangled and he flushes deeply when he says it.

Freddie raises an eyebrow. Brian had never heard him sing but Brian shakes his head, “your speaking voice. It’s very… confident.”

“Well thank you,” Freddie smiles and he’s a second too late to cover his mouth this time.

Brian’s cheeks are still rosy and in the dim light of the pub they look even darker, but Freddie can make out every line as Brian offers him a full and unhidden smile.

“Now we tap glasses as we have a pint?” Brian teases.

Freddie remembers what Roger had said fully when describing Brian: _“Lanky shy sort of fellow, but he becomes fast friends just so long as you talk to him first. Really, you’ll have trouble shutting him up if you do that.”_

“I mean, not a pint now, but later, after the show… maybe with Roger? Or it doesn’t have to be Roger… probably not Roger and Tim, they still look like they’re fighting.”

He laughs, “I wouldn’t mind having a pint with Roger and you, or just you.”

Brian seems to stand a little taller at that, “great. Good. Really. Enjoy the show.”

Freddie leans back in his chair and watches as Brian tries to calm the raging argument. He closes his eyes and imagines playing a stadium with Brian in flowing sleeves and Roger screeching behind them and a bass player that was definitely not Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
